Solar energy is a clean, renewal energy source. Photo-electro voltaic cell technology is increasing rapidly and makes installation of solar collector panels housing the photo-electro voltaic cells more and more economically feasible. Beyond the photo-electro voltaic cell technology itself are the problems of placement and support of the solar collector panels. Large numbers of solar collector panels must be assembled in series to achieve useful power production. In remote areas these may be placed on the ground without interfering with land use. In more developed areas, it is desirable to place the solar collector panels such that the land may also be used for other purposes, e.g., for parking lots, school/office hallways, playgrounds, or sports fields. To achieve this requires an elevated structure to support the solar collector panels.
Prior known systems for elevated structures for supporting the solar collector panels are inefficient and overly expensive since they require excessive amounts of materials, particularly steel support elements, and on-site construction. Also, known systems take an excessive amount of time to install.
It is desirable to have a method and system which overcomes the deficiencies of known systems. The instant invention provides such a solution.